Dishes
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Doing chores bring great rewards... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N:** Another one-shot written for someone on another site. Took longer to write this one-shot then I thought. I still have some one-shots to complete and the requests keep pouring in. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

Another long day working at the 7th Heaven bar is finally over. You were mopping the floor while Tifa's

wiping down the tables. Cloud sat in the corner of the bar watching you and Tifa clean up.

"Hey Cloud, instead of sitting there watching us why do you help out a bit?" You teased.

Tifa chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, help us out." Tifa agreed with you.

Cloud didn't respond. He just sat there and watched in silence.

"Fine, be a grouch." You said and continued to mop the floor.

After getting the floor mopped you went into the kitchen to start your next chore which happened to be dishes. Tifa used to do the dishes, but she always looks tired after a day's work so you told her that she could turn in early. Tifa protested of course, but you insisted that from now on you'd be doing the dishes. In the end, Tifa gave up and retreated to her room.

You hummed a little tune while washing the dirty mugs, plates, and silverware. Your thoughts wondered to the spiky blonde warrior in the next room.

You're glad the the geostigma crisis is over. Denzel can live the life of a normal boy again; free of pain and disease. You're glad that Cloud is free of the geostigma too. You're not sure if he's fully forgiven himself though. He moved back into 7th Heaven which is a good start you think. He's still quiet, but watches the bar from the corner to make sure the drunks aren't causing any trouble.

You care for Cloud deeply, and it hurt you to know that he was in pain. You had a hunch that he had geostigma, but you kept your mouth shut. If he wanted to tell you, he would you hoped. He never did though.

"Lilith..." A male voice said your name. You were so deep in your thoughts that when you heard your name you jumped in fright and the knife that you were cleaning opened a gash in your hand. You dropped the blood stained knife and cradled your wounded hand. Forgetting about it for a moment, you looked to see who called you. To your surprise it is Cloud standing in the doorway.

"Oh Cloud, is something wrong?" You asked ignoring the pain from your hand.

Cloud looked down at the floor, staring at the knife. He must have noticed the blood stains cause he looked at you. Though his face is expressionless, his eyes show concern.

"Did you cut yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, you startled me. I guess I was thinking a little too much." You said trying to lighten the mood.

Cloud walked pass you and reached up on top of the refrigerator where Tifa left the first aid kit. He opened it and grabbed what items he needed.

"Sit." He said and you sat in one of the table chairs. He sat in the table chair across from you.

"Give me your hand." He ordered and of course you did so. He dabbed a piece of cloth in alcohol and rubbed the alcohol-soaked rag on the open cut. You winced as it stung your wound. You had to fight the urge to pull your hand back.

Then a thought occurred to you.

Did Cloud need something from you? Why else would he say your name like that? Maybe you should ask him.

"Did you need something Cloud?" You asked as he began wrapping your hand with the bandages.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He stated focusing on your hand.

"Oh? Well, what is it you need to talk to me about?" You asked as he finished wrapping your hand.

"I'm...i'm going away for awhile." He said looking at the window above the kitchen sink.

Your heart fell when you heard these words. You thought he was done with running and that he would stay here at the 7th Heaven for good. You guess that you were wrong.

"I see." You said acting like it isn't a big deal. But, inside you were falling apart.

Cloud looked from the window to you with that expressionless face of his.

"You're not upset?" He questioned.

"Why should I be? It's your life, not mine." You answered getting out of your chair and walked up to the sink.

"You're not even gonna ask where i'm going?" He asked.

"Nope, that's none of my business." You continued your chore with the dishes; being more careful with the knives of course.

You heard Cloud get out of his chair and stand beside you.

"Can I help you dry the dishes?" He asked innocently. It is unlike him to want to help out with dishes. He acted like the conversation you two had a minute ago never happened.

"Sure." You handed him a wet plate and he wiped it dry with a clean rag.

You both stood there in silence doing the dishes together. It is nice spending time with Cloud, even though it's in silence. Before you knew it, the dishes were done and you knew that you time with Cloud is over; or so you thought.

" Lilith, I want to tell you something." Cloud spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, what is it?" You asked wondering what it is.

"I don't know how to say it, but I..." He seemed nervous, but nervous about what?

"Cloud, are you okay?" You asked.

"Just let me say this, I love you." He confessed and your eyes widened in surprise. You weren't expecting this at all.

"You...love...me?" You asked very slowly.

"Yes." He put his hands on both your shoulders.

"No matter where I go, i'll always come back...for you. I promise." Cloud said and he kissed your forehead.

"Please tell me you love me...please..." He seemed desperate.

"Cloud, I...I...I love you too." You whispered.

He showed you one of his rare smiles that just made your heart melt. He then leaned in and kissed your lips for the first time. It is pure heaven to be able to finally kiss the man of your dreams. You kissed back and he snaked his arm around your waist; pulling you closer to him. He soon pulled away and looked into your eyes with his own.

"You know, maybe I should stay. Someone has to make sure you don't cut yourself on the dishes again." He teased and you slapped his arm playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Strife." Your voice dipped in sarcasm.

"Do you want me to stay Lilith?" He asked.

You answered him by kissing his soft lips and he returned the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He said playfully.

"Well, duh." And you kissed him again.


End file.
